1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related to a light source apparatus of a backlight module, and particularly to a light source apparatus having good chromatography and high color rendering property.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are technologically and economically advantageous solid state light sources. LEDs are capable of reliably providing light with high brightness, hence in the past decades they have come to play a critical role in numerous applications, including flat-panel displays, traffic lights, and optical communications. Most of the LEDs used in current backlight modules are white light LEDs composed of blue light chips with yellow phosphor. However, the color rendering property of the white light LED may be degraded, and its color production property may be considerably degraded due to a low light intensity in a long wavelength. Further, there are conventional white light LEDs that emit white light using the combination of blue chips with red and green phosphors having different excitation wavelengths. Since the white light LEDs have red, green, and blue peak wavelengths, the white light LEDs have color rendering and color reproduction properties superior to the white light LEDs using a yellow phosphor. However, the light extraction efficiency of the white light LEDs having blue chips with red and green phosphors is degraded. There is an ongoing need for ways to construct backlight modules with greater energy efficiency, with improved color rendering property, with improved light extraction efficacy, and with longer duration of service.